The Fire Dancer
by RebelMagic
Summary: She's a beautiful dancer. He's a nerd. After Zia's adoptive father dies, Fiona, her friend, sends Zia to Brooklyn to her friend in hope of keeping Zia safe from Set, a businessman who destroyed the lives of many. When secrets are told and romances smolder, its up to Carter to make sure Zia is safe, while he doesn't get his heart broken again. Modernish AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is stupid. The fact that I have two stories to update, something for someone, and now I start with a new story. But then, who are we talking about? Oh, that's right, about moi. I love the Kane Chronicles (another awesome series by the amaze Rick Riordan) and I got an idea to do a story about Zarter. You heard me. Not Sanubis or Salt, but about everyone's favorite nerdy geek and stunning fire elementist. Hope you enjoy.**

**First Nome, Egypt**

Egypt was a beautiful place. Despite the warm winds and deserts, it was still wonderful. In a special section of this country, the First Nome was busy with life. In a few seconds, they would have the theater start. People were finding their seats and chatting.

'I heard that the dancer was Iskandar's own daughter,' a woman whispered to her friend.

'I heard that Iskandar needed money so he almost sold his daughter. She convinced him to make her a dancer,' her friend said. The woman next to the two grimaced.

'I heard that if you don't stop talking about Iskandar like that, I'll hurt both of you.' The first woman snorted.

'Freya, you couldn't hurt a fly even if it pooped in your bread.' Freya growled. 'Shut up, Henrietta.'

'Shh, it's starting.' The second woman shushed the other two. On stage, a circle of flames burst up, astounding the audience. The lights dimmed into darkness. The only light that remained was the fire, tendrils of red and orange and yellow dancing. Then, the girl came from the midst. The audience gasped, afraid she might get burnt.

The host spoke in Arabic. 'Good evening, ladies and gents. Today, in the First Nome, we have something special for all of you. For the first time, we have a mystical performance. She is known around Egypt as Iskandar's, First Nome's 'pharaoh's,' daughter. A young beauty with a strong Arabian bloodline. Egypt, even with it's hot winds and burning desert sands, is still beautiful to us. Like that, so is fire. It's important, yet dangerous. With a dance dictating the beauty of the daring flames, the First Nome presents to you Zia Rashid!'

Around the girl, the flames lowered to reveal Zia. She was slender, with caramel colored skin. Her black hair was cut along her jawline. She was wearing a black one strap dress, stitched in flames on the bottom of the dress reaching her stomach. She was barefoot and her kohl lined eyes were closed. Zia was holding a translucent red shawl above her head. In the fire, she seemed to radiate a light golden glow.

A fiery phoenix hovered above her and she started dancing. When she opened her eyes, she revealed amber eyes that looked almost gold in the flame light. She waved the shawl around her, and the audience were in a trance. The flames rose and lowered during her dance, reflecting the mood of fire. When she spun, the bottom of her dress glowed with flames. It looked like something from _The Hunger Games_. As she danced on the burning ground, Zia held in her breath as she leaped up. Leaping over the growing flames, she was out of the fiery circle.

With proud smile in her eyes, she bowed. The audience clapped and whistled. It was a beautiful performance, nobody could argue with that. She walked out of the stage and the audience were disappointed. They wanted more.

Their host returned. 'Wasn't that a mesmerizing performance? And a good start to today's show. Now, I present to you...'

In her dressing room, Zia was laughing and crying at the same time. 'Did you see that, Fiona? Wasn't it beautiful for my first time?"' Fiona, her makeup artist, clothes designer, and best friend, smiled. 'Your dance teacher would be proud of you if she saw your dancing. Luckily, I recorded it.' Zia washed her face, removing her makeup. 'Pass me my clothing. I'll go change for the next dance.' Fiona followed Zia's finger.

She frowned. 'Iskandar wants you to dance two dances in one night? Is it going to be another ten minute dance?' Zia looked confused. 'That's it? To me, it was five seconds.'

The older woman forced a smile and handed Zia her clothing. The fifteen year old looked expectantly at Fiona, who rolled her eyes. 'Call me when you need your makeup done, 'kay?' Zia nodded and Fiona exited the room. She knocked on Iskandar's room's door. When she got no response, she turned the knob. Strangely, it was unlocked. Opening the door, she saw nobody inside. Fiona had a bad feeling.

Then, she went to the next place Iskandar would visit :the Hall of Ages. It showed pictures of past shows and stars, even from the B.C.s. Iskandar liked to stay there where nobody would bother him. When Fiona tried to open the door, it was would never leave the door locked. He didn't mind when people joined him, looking at the videos and pictures.

Well, Fiona was a makeup artist so she had a job to be prepared every second.

Fiona pulled a hair pin from her brown curls. Then, she put it inside the knob lock and twisted. Hearing the _CLICK!,_ Fiona knew she achieved success. She opened the door and screamed. Performers that weren't on stage rushed to her aid, hearing Fiona. They looked at what had made Fiona shriek.

Iskandar was leaning on the authentic pharaoh's throne's legs, the one Iskandar forbid anyone to sit in. He looked peaceful and had a small smile, like he was sleeping. But the fact was, Iskandar was dead.

Only Fiona noticed the piece of papyrus paper on the table in front of the video about Osiris's birthday, the day when Set tricked his brother into giving him the throne. While the others crowded around the dead Iskandar, Fiona grabbed the piece of paper and tried to think how she would explain the situation to poor Zia.

**And... chapter one done! It's not the best beginning, but it will get better. Once again, this is a Modern AU (Alternate Universe), so no gods or magic. Through reviews, constructive criticism would be nice. Just no hating. Please. Thanks. I'm sorry for any OOCness, because I'm pretty sure Zia's not that bubbly. The Kanes and Co. will come in the next chapters, of course. Who's your favorite Kane Chronicles character?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twenty First Nome, New York**

A cold breeze blew some powders of snow around Amos Kane. Wrapping his coat around him tighter, he pushed the door open and walked into the bustle of activity around him. The Twenty First Nome was filled with kids of different ages, each learning or teaching different things. Amos heard a whizzing sound and he held his hand up, effectively catching the curved boomerang.

"Sorry, Amos!" Jewel blushed and Amos smiled at her. She was learning combat, and she was the only one in her class who actually knew how to work with different types of household items to turn it into a weapon. Amos threw it back, and Jewel caught it, smiling at him.

He heard laughter and cries upstairs. Amos rushed up the stairs, feeling uncertain.

The Twenty First Nome was a school of academics and skills. You were taught things you wouldn't normally learn in school. But only the ones who needed the training came. For example, Jewels was mugged and the thief stole the money she needed to pay for her dad's surgery. Since the teen didn't know how to fight, she wasn't able to pay for the surgery. Luckily, Jewel managed to find money just in time. She found about the school through a friend, and she's been training ever since.

When he opened the door, he saw Sadie, his niece, kneeling on the floor crying. Towering over her, Harry smirked, a belt in his hand.

"That better be fake, Jacobson," Amos warned, relieved. Sadie looked up to see her uncle and she glared at him.

"Uncle Amos, really? I am so tired of doing the same scene over and over again. I mean, my eyes are getting red!" Chuckling, Amos held his arms out and Sadie hugged him. "Where were you? You were gone for a minute!" Jenny, the play director, rolled her eyes.

"Sadie, speak in a language we can understand." Sadie rolled her eyes, and Amos studied the room. Everything seemed to be in order… "Where's Carter?" Gregory spoke up. "I think he's in his room."

"Like usual," Sadie muttered under her breath. Amos chided, "Sadie, not everyone's a born actresses like you. When you guys are done rehearsing, I want to see it. Alright?" They nodded and Amos hovered in the doorway. "Sorry for interrupting," he apologized and walked out.

Amos knocked on the bedroom door, and heard a monkey scream inside. More like a baboon.

"Khufu, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Ack, agh!" A normal person would have thought the baboon was saying nonsense, but Amos knew him well to know that he was asking for the password. If all of Thoth's, the prodigy scientist's, pets were this smart, Amos definitely wasn't going to get an ibis from him.

"A mango ends with an 'O' and apples don't," Amos managed through gritted teeth. There seemed to be some commotion, and Khufu opened the door, baring his canines at him. "I didn't bring any food with me, Khufu," Amos sighed. Reluctantly, Khufu let Amos in and Amos looked for Carter. The bed wasn't made and pink feathers were everywhere. Amos turned to Khufu. "Really?"

"Uncle Amos, is that you?" Carter was on the balcony, the snowy wind blowing around him. His black hair was coated in a fine layer of silver. His linen clothing wasn't right for the weather and Amos wrapped his jacket around Carter.

"When did you get here?" Carter's dark brown eyes flickered to the Empire State Building, the lights making it stand out in the dark sky. Amos looked at where he was looking at.

"Just now, Carter. Aren't you in charge of combat?" Amos raised an eyebrow, and Carter managed a smile. "Khufu asked me to make him a snack." He pointed the feathers and Khufu dove under the bed. Maybe getting a trained and kind baboon wasn't the best idea. It probably wasn't any better to get the albino crocodile, either. Smiling, Carter pointed to a star.

"That one, Sirius, is heading north. Something bad happened." **(Yeah, I just made that up, since I am no astrologer.)** Amos looked up. "And where did you learn that from?" He regretted asking it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Carter's eyes grew misty, and he avoided looking at Amos. "Mom taught me a bit of astronomy before she died."

A metallic taste filled Amos's mouth and he put one hand on Carter's shoulder. "Aren't you cold? Come on, it's freezing outside. Khufu, can you get us something warm?" The baboon grunted something under his breath, probably thinking of a warm drink starting with 'O.'

The phone rang and Amos grabbed it. "Hello, this is Amos Kane from the Twenty First Nome. Who is this speaking?"

The line was crackling and static, but Amos still knew her voice from school. "Amos? It's me, Fiona." She sounded scared, something Amos never knew she was. "I need to ask a favor from you."

Behind him, Carter was watching Amos carefully. He looked worried and after talking for ten minutes, he put the phone down, shaking.

"Um, should I leave?" Carter was surprised when Amos shook his head. "Carter, I need you to keep a secret. I'll tell Sadie soon, but promise me you won't tell anyone." Carter noticed the solemnness in his face and voice and realized Amos was… nervous. Like someone was watching them through the walls or hearing their conversation from outside. Firmly, he nodded, and watched patiently as Amos closes the bedroom door.

"Thank you, Carter. About your parents' deaths, they didn't die from an accident. They were murdered."

**And…. that's it. Sorry it's too short and too boring. Next chapter, I'll add more action. Sorry for making the story too boring and short and the characters sound awkward, I'm trying to make the Kane Chronicles a modern AU, so I'll try to do better. Once again, if you liked this, check out the poll on my profile and select what you want. Thanks ****and Happy belated Valentine's Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me get something straight: I have many things to and updating 24/7 is not in that list. I am not a freaking computer, so I don't always update. Learning to deal with late updates is called patience. I don't mind constructive reviews but if you tell me I should update, well, here's my idea without going crazy.**

**First, you make an account and write a KC story and review the title to me. I'll check it out. Then, if you update it every day, I'll admit I am not the best writer. (Which is a known fact.) If you do this, I will tell you that you have a right to criticize me. Or unless you are God (Which I highly doubt). But if you don't, then stop typing up spam and give me a break! **

**And that's it before I just lose it. But I will try to update when I get a chance, remembering the fact I have more stories to update also. **

**On the Run to the Twenty First Nome**

Tossing her bag as far as she could, Zia watched it teeter on the edge of the roof, before it fell to the rooftop.

Clutching the already crumpled letter tightly in her hand, Zia leaped to the roof, grabbing the ledge before she fell. Gasping, Zia managed to pull herself up before she looked down. That could've been messy.

Sighing, Zia recounted the past events that led her in this situation.

**_Flashback:_**

_Fiona suddenly burst into the room, and Zia smiled at her, and just to show she was funny, Zia spun around, the dress billowing around her. "What do you think?"_

_Instead of getting the usual eye roll, Fiona did something weird: she burst into tears. _Well, this is awkward, _Zia thought, while patting Fiona's shoulder. It was strange seeing the older woman, usually strong, crying. _

_"__Sorry, Fiona, I didn't mean to-"_

_Fiona quickly placed a finger on Zia's lips, effectively shutting her up. Wiping her face with one hand, Fiona managed to tell what had happened and the piece of parchment. With shaking hands, Fiona handed it Zia, whose eyes were wet with heavy tears. _

_"__Zia, you are not safe here anymore," Fiona quietly said. "After Iskandar's death, _he_knows you aren't protected. _He _will come for you." She got up, and started tossing clothing and supplies into a bag. Rummaging through drawers, Fiona came up with a white linen long sleeve shirt and pants, with green embroidery on the hem._

_"__Put this on," she ordered, and Zia managed to quickly take off the dress and slip the new clothing, which was more comfortable and thinner. Fiona points to a pair of black flats, which Zia was more comfortable with._

_Fiona grabbed the bag, and handed her a slip of paper. "Keep this safe, Zia. I have arranged a plane for you to get to New York, where one of my closest friends lives. He manages the Twenty First Nome, and yes Zia, the same Nome Desjardins warns about. But he is the only one right now that can keep you safe."_

But Fiona didn't remember to explain how Amos looked like, because in the airport, nobody seemed to be expecting her. Since Fiona's address was very clear, Zia had managed to ask a taxi driver to bring her to the Brooklyn Bridge, where the address seemed to be talking about.

The catch was, Amos's houses was on top of a building. Why he didn't build the house on the ground like a normal person remained to be a mystery to Zia, but she had shrugged it off.

Examining the rooftops, she saw a golden light emitting out of a window. Window…

Shouldering her bag, Zia grinned at the sudden ridiculousness of all this. Some guy she didn't know who was tailing after her? Yeah right.

Zia could accept the fact Iskandar was…not with her anymore, but she couldn't believe she was in danger. Probably another one of Fiona's pranks.

"But then, Fiona wouldn't have joked with me after Iskandar died," Zia murmured to herself. Sighing, she jumped to the next rooftop, running to the next until she reached her destination.

The house wasn't even a house. It was a castle, to Zia, but others might argue with her and, including a PowerPoint presentation, prove Amos lived in a mansion. But what difference did it make to Zia? She wasn't supposed to be here, and if her memory was correct, this could be the same Amos, Amos Kane. Wasn't his brother condemned?

_Here goes nothing, _Zia thought and she knocked on the door, keeping herself strong. Iskandar wouldn't want her to break, after all.

Zia heard a few grunts behind the door, and she got the feeling someone was looking at her through the small people. Rolling her eyes, Zia put her eye straight on it, getting a surprised sound in response. The door quickly opened wide enough for Zia to enter and something furry pulled Zia inside as soon as the first gunshot sounded and the bullet hit the door.

**So, love, hate, something, anything would be nice. I am pretty sure this is the one story I actually want to kill myself for; I sound so old with the type of style I write in! Anyways, hope you readers liked this and give me review including your opinion. Sorry it is so dam short, after a long awaited update!**


End file.
